A New Beginning
by BobbisMomma
Summary: ***ON HIATUS*** Bella and Edward get a new beginning, with much happier ever after, all thanks to Aro. Why you ask? Aro needs help, through his actions he has learned, the world as we know it will end; If he helps them, they will help him, right? RATED M...Because no telling what the rest of the story holds.
1. Chapter 1

_**Stephanie Meyer created the Twiverse and owns all the characters**_

_**A/N This story will be done mostly in a 3rd person point of view, if you don't like stories like that, I highly advise you not to read this one, because you will not like it.**_

_** Heads up warning, this story is MAJOR A/U... SM has a great imagination, I just happen to prefer mine better :-)**_

Another day of his existence is about to close to a end as Aro decides to retire to his chambers to be with his life, his mate. When Gianna announced that he had a visitor that was begging to talk with him.

"Please send them in" Aro replied.

As the vampire walks into the room, the fact she was a newborn was very plain to see, but she was wearing a nuns outfit that distressed Aro, someone broke one of _his_ unwritten rules.

"Are you Aro? The leader here and the one who can see everything from a touch of my hand?" she asks.

"Why yes I am, young one. How may I help you this wonderful day?"

"You can kill me please. I was a nun in the service of my Lord, when I was attacked and changed into a blood crazed vampire, this is not the life I want. When I awoke, I had a vision that if a vampire came to you requesting death, you would grant it."

Shocked Aro asked, "Are you sure death is what you seek? I would love to add one such as yourself to my family?"

"Yes, death is what I seek," she responded.

"Very well then, I will end your suffering, as it is against our laws to turn a member of the church such as yourself. But it is with great disappointment that I do this."

"Wait, there is something you must know first. Please hold my hand, see what I have seen. Then if you would be so kind, send me to rest in the arms of my Lord, please spread my ashes upon holy land."

"Of course dear one, let me see what you have to show me."

As Aro reached his hand out to touch hers, he was instantly hit with her life story and her untimely death. And then the visions hit...

"Thank you young one for that, know I will do all that is in my power to prevent it. Be at peace," Aro told her as he swiftly remove her head, not wanting to cause her anymore pain. For she has possibly saved his life and the life of his brothers, their mates and his own darling mate.

Aro sits in his throne room with his brothers after seeing two possible futures. One real threat and one he was sure wasn't a threat, just a warning in reality. The first threat, the real one, is Jane and her brother Alec, they were too powerful. And in a few years they would decide to take over, with the assistance of Demetri and Chelsea, since no one could stop their powers he would be defenseless, this was something he could not allow to come to pass.

Yes he had greed and power issues, but even he had a stopping point. The vision was so horrifying, that even Aro himself was disturbed and concerned for the humans.

The other was the Cullen Coven or family as they prefer to be called, Carlise, as he knew and as the future teller had foretold, had no desire to lead. He just wanted to be left alone to live in peace. So now he had to decide which future looked better, and by better, of course, that meant better for him.

He decided after long hours of discussions with his wife, that this would have to be something that was handled by him and him alone. No word could get back in any way to the traitors in his mist. Because his future and the future of his reign was counting on it, he was ready to give them anything they asked for. Knowing they wasn't the real threat, but that the power Bella would hold, after her change could help him stop the traitors.

He was hoping that by bringing Edward and his mate together, giving them all the needed information about the birth and the pregnancy, would help. For if he helped them have a safe and happy life, surely they would be willing to help him have one as well. Foreseeing the death of his beloved wife and mate was more than he could bare. They say change for a vampire is rare, that one vision, changed Aro to the core and he knew it.

First thing Aro knew he needed to do is kill James and his coven; for he had no doubts that Laurent was not Irina's mate, the vision spelled that out clearly. With that in mind, he sent his lovely traitors off to America, to bring those three back to stand before him and then to be executed.

While they was gone he began to write both visions out completely, for he knew he would need them to show Carlise and his family. Only the Cullen's would know of the horrible terrifying vision. Aro knew that he would not be able to stay while the other vision was read, as much as he wanted to. He needed to stay in Volterra to keep a eye on things, even though the idea to take over, wouldn't even be thought about for another year, at least. He would only have enough time to give the vision to the Cullen's and make sure all parties was present and tell them a few things.

Finally the writing of the vision's was complete, to make things easier Aro had decided to divide it into four parts and into separate chapters, to make for easier reading.

Now besides the Cullen's and Bella who was to read it; should the flighty mother take part or the father that played no attention, apart of trying to make his daughter be with a stinky dog. Was there any way to have only Bella there, without either parent, because as Aro saw it, neither was worthy of her. Both of her parents in his opinion, wasn't much of a parent, Bella seemed to have to take care of things that a teenager of today shouldn't have to do.

Then it hit him out of the blue, a school based trip, he had over heard other human's talking about their children studying in other countries. He could do that via her school, with her grades it would not be something that would be red flagged.

Now what country should he use and as he thought it occurred to him Isle Esme, South America it was perfect. The Cullen's could hunt and Bella as a human would still be comfortable. And it would all happen away from that sick imprinting dog, that should make them even happier and perhaps speed things up and then Aro's world would once again be safe.

As the plans fell into place, Jane and the others arrived with James and his coven. Aro wasted no time at all ordering their deaths and watched as all three was ripped apart and burned, until even the ashes was cold, he was taking no chances, he needed Edward to see their complete destruction. For him to know Aro was telling the complete truth, he needed Edward's trust and since Edward could read his mind, he would know his mate would be safe now.

Aro was still hoping and praying, with all he has already done and still will do, that Edward would help him keep his own mate safe, since Aro kept Edward's safe.

Aro knew the next thing he needed to accomplish, is the fact Bella was Edward's singer. That was much more difficult, the only way to change a person's natural scent was a injection of venom. That would of course, would prevent a pregnancy.

As much as Aro hated it, there was only one real answer, his sister, Didyme. It was thought by all, that he killed her and Marcus just sat in misery mourning her death. Only the brothers and their wives knew the truth.

Didyme was alive and well, she kept herself hidden deep in Marcus's chamber's far from others. She was just too powerful, therefore was under constant threat and attack. She went into hiding after the twins showed up, told them to spread the rumor she was dead. Aro should have known something was up then, but of course, he knew everything and couldn't be told nothing.

Fate was a funny thing, it would not be denied. Didyme told Aro once he learned and was ready to embrace the truth to come and see her. Who knew it would take Aro hundreds of years? For his greed, for more power, to come crashing down around his head.

Aro had to humble himself, had to admit that this time, he was not to be able to be the savior. All that he had done was to create complete and total destruction. He asked his brothers for a meeting with the wives in Marcus's chamber's. He told everyone of both visions and admitted that it was all his fault. If he had never wanted total power over all vampires and never collected so many vampires with such formidable abilities, this situation would not have occurred.

Aro then begged Didyme for her help, without her help he had no way to ask the Cullen's for their help. In this world you don't ever get something for nothing, Aro knew this well. Well, no way to make them **want** to help him of course. Only the power that Didyme had, could start the ball rolling. Didyme was and still is the high priestess for the Goddess Isis, otherwise known as "The one who is all" or "Giver of life".

The thing the Cullen's most wanted, is to be as close to human as possible. That is something that Didyme could do, if she was of mind to. Didyme told them all the leave the room, she needed to pray to the Goddess for wisdom and for the power to do what needed to be done.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Stephanie Meyer created the Twiverse and owns all the characters**_

Days later, all the brothers and their wives was awaiting Didyme, she had summoned them, telling them the Goddess had given her a answer. The Goddess was not pleased seeing the vampires killing her children, she was not pleased at all. The Goddess had made it to where Didyme had never had the urge to kill another and she now wanted to make sure the Volturi never killed again either.

Didyme told them the Goddess would allow her to bless certain items, these items would stop the blood lust. Also vampires would eat regular food, would slowly regain their original eye color, be able to walk in sunlight without the sparkle and even tan, would be able to have up to 5 children in their existence, and would be able to sleep. They would still be fast, strong, immortal and never aging.

But once the traitors was killed, there must never be another human fed upon the walls of the Volturi again. If there was, the vampire who did it would be immediately stuck dead. And not vampire dead, but ashes dead. All vampires that lived within the walls of the Volturi, must wear a blessed item at all times. The Goddess was willing to help, but there would be a price.

The wives of course, immediately agreed to this, for them this was a God send, they all craved to have children. Aro and Marcus agreed, after a few moments of thinking it over. Only Caius was reluctant, he rather enjoyed feeding from humans and had no idea how food even tasted anymore. After a smack or two from his sweet wife, he decided to agree. Like Aro told him, it was this or death.

Didyme had eight rings brought to her, they would re-size themselves on the person who wore them. Each ring would go to a certain person. She blessed the rings with the Goddess's help. Now it was all up to Aro, he needed to get the rings to the Cullen's and the young girl, Bella. The blessing must be explained in detail and they must put the rings on themselves, freely. But the rings could only be given to them, after they agreed to help. They were meant to be a gift for their selfless act, for putting others ahead of themselves.

Aro then had to get Bella to Isle Esme, she needed to read both visions, before anyone else got there. He didn't want her going in blind, sort of speak. He was hoping that by reading the visions, she would agree that, that dog should be no where in the picture. That was something that greatly disturbed not only Aro, but the whole royal family. If necessary, Aro was willing to dispatch a small group of vampires to make sure that the dog died.

A few weeks later Aro and Sulpicia were waiting at the airport in Brazil, looking for a girl by the name of, Bella Swan. The one person, who had the power to help defeat the what is now refereed to as "the evil ones". Their lives and the lives of millions, rested on this young human girls shoulders and she didn't even know it.

Bella was immediately suspicious, seeing two people meeting her and her alone. They had all the information correct, when she asked them questions. So she was assured they was the correct people and she must be the only person coming in at that time. Which had to be why she was alone. Bella was shocked to see that she had to travel in a boat, her and boats just weren't very friendly. She did pray not to fall out of the boat.

When the boat docked, Bella noticed this did not look like the pictures of the school that was on the website. But perhaps this was a private entrance, private schools aren't all that private, if everyone can come and go as they pleased.

She was shown to a room that would be hers, for the next week at least. Apparently there was another island that had housing on it close by, she would be moving there with a few other people. Bella really wished those other people was here now, she was a bit lonely and a bunch bored.

Sulpicia walked over to Bella and handed her the four vision books and asked her if she would care to read them. Bella was always willing to read something new, so she jumped on them like fat man in a pie eating contest.

As the hours passed Bella's eyes got larger and larger as she read about a girl with her name, learning the things she was learning. When Bella was finished with the first "book" she asked Aro and Sulpicia if this was true and if they was vampires. Aro then decided to lay all his cards on the table, knowing Bella really didn't like to be lied to in any way. He figured this might earn a bit of her trust.

He admitted that they was indeed vampires, and she was safe 100% not to worry. Aro told her about the nun who was turned and how she had these visions and why they had to be stopped. He explained what happens in the rest of the "books" but still stressed she needed to read them herself. He then explained about Didyme and the Goddess Isis and how the rings came into play. He made sure she knew that James, Victoria, and Laurent was dead, turned to ash before his very eyes.

He also told her that he knew and understood her need to be changed by Edward only. That there was a island ten miles away, that was being converted right now, for just the two of them.

Bella thanked him for his honesty and got back to reading, just because she was told the highlights, didn't mean she didn't want to know everything that happened.

Aro and Sulpicia were very shocked, she took it even better than she did in the vision. And who knew a human could read so very fast. The silence was only broken by several comments Bella made to herself. It seemed she was not pleased with herself at all. Once she finished the second part of the vision, she had to ask about the treaty. Aro informed her that this was not Forks and at this moment no one was expecting her there. If they never knew of her they could say nothing. Not to worry about it.

Aro let her know that her island may just become her home base and she may decide to never go to Forks after she read the last part. Bella got uncomfortable when that was said, it gave her the idea perhaps something very unpleasant was going to happen then. Sulpicia offered Bella something to eat, but Bella refused saying she needed to finished the rest of this today, or she would drive herself crazy.

While Bella was finishing the rest of the vision, Aro went over to check on Bella's Island. He wanted to make sure just in case the Cullen's, especially Rose was being a pain, Bella would have her own place away from her. However, Aro planned on letting all of the Cullen's know, that Bella was to be treated with the highest respect. Because without her, truly Aro didn't need the Cullen's help. All this effort was put into play for Bella's help and her help only.

Aro walked around the house, it looked a lot like how the Fork's house was described, Bella seemed to like that house, so he only hoped she liked this one. He made sure there was many extra bedrooms and each bedroom had it's own bathroom. All the house needed was clothes and food. Aro would get Bella to make a shopping list, so he could make sure she had plenty of nutritious food available.

Aro was wondering if this is how it felt to have a child, the more he thought of it, the more excited he got. As soon as "the evil ones" was removed from the picture, he really hoped Sulpicia would be willing to have a child right away.

The sun was setting as Aro got back and he informed Bella that her home on the next island was complete. All she needed was food and clothes. So he asked if she would write him a shopping list for the food. Since he had never been, he had no idea what to get otherwise. And she could go and pick up some hot weather clothes with Sulpicia. Whatever she wanted, he knew and remembered those hours she had to shop with Alice and how much she didn't like it.

She said that would be fine but first she had a question that needed to be answered. Aro said fine. She asked him plain and simple why was he doing all this, because in the vision he was an ass, now he's nice. Aro laughed and told her all about the other vision and once she was turned, she would be the only one that could disable them, so someone else could destroy them. She said, "That makes sense then, lets go shop before Alice gets here and I have to go with her."

Bella decided she enjoyed shopping with Sulpicia, she liked shopping as much as Bella did. They both did the, in get what you need, get out thing very well. Once all the bags was taken back the the yacht, they saw Aro and three other men, loaded down with food. It seemed that Aro was a shopper, he got everything that he seen other humans buy, as well as what was on the list.

Once they got to Isle Esme, they packed up all their stuff and went over to Bella's Island. Aro told her it was her's and it was in her name. He also admitted that he had never had to name a island before and since he had to name when it was purchased, he named it simply " Bella's Dream". He told her she could also rename it if she wished.

Since the Cullen's was due the next day, Aro asked her if she wanted to go to sleep. She told him that she was almost finished with the entire vision and she prefer to see if and who killed Jacob for imprinting on her newborn daughter. She told Aro she found that very disturbing, she was convinced that it had to due with making a strong next generation, not love. And she did not like it one little bit. Aro was thrilled to hear that. He was worried.

As soon as Bella was finished with the vision, she told Aro she was shocked he was willing to show it to her in it's entirety. That it really didn't show him in a good light, he confessed that truthfully, until he had seen this vision he would have been that way. But now, he did certainly see the errors of his ways and was trying hard to correct them. Again honesty was the key for Bella.

She told him that she was glad he could see the mistakes he had made, and that he was willing to learn from them. To Bella a mistake, is never a mistake, if you can learn from it. Aro asked her if she would wear the ring that was made for her, he explained she had to willing wear it, nothing would change for her, except she would be ready when the time came. So she slipped the ring on. She then wished Aro and Sulpicia both a good night and went to sleep, dreaming of her vampire.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Stephanie Meyer created the Twiverse and owns all the characters**_

The next day was nice and cloudy, a perfect vampire day. The Cullen's was still very worried about why Aro, the leader of their world would demand that they come to Esmes's island. They didn't even know how he could know about it, only the family knew. Not even their "cousins" were aware of it. Alice had been searching the last week to see if she could see a out come, but she seen nothing. It was like there were no decisions to be made anywhere.

All they knew was they were to leave Fork's completely, bring all their belongs that had value to them, and be here on this day. Each couple was to have their belongings with them, on their own boat. They was to dock and leave everything on the boats, come into the house and wait for more instructions.

That was harder to do than it sounded. Once they docked their boats, they saw Aro standing on the dock waiting for them. He told them to all go into the house, all but Edward. This made everyone very nervous, why Aro want to separate them? He instructed Edward to pull out to sea, far enough to where his family couldn't hear them talk.

He told Edward all about his mate, who was here and who was human, and the fact she was his singer. He couldn't just tell Edward just about the lack of blood lust from the ring, he had to tell Edward the full truth of the ring, so Edward could make a truly informed decision, to wear it or not. It had to be worn freely and willingly.

Edward was more than convinced, reading Aro's mind put any and every fear he had to rest, he happily put the ring on. He wasn't sure why Aro wanted him to see three vampires killed so badly though, but he figured Aro had a reason for it. His mind was so full joy of just knowing he wouldn't be alone anymore, he could hardly wait to met his mate.

Aro took the helm and steered the boat to Bella's Dream so Edward could put his items away, before meeting with the rest of the family. Bella was standing there in the surf when Edward first saw her, he ran to her as fast as he could. Dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around her, feeling for the first time, the mate spark.

Sulpicia was standing on the deck watching the couple embrace, dry sobbing. She was so happy to help bring these two together, Aro had his reasons and she had hers. She was already feeling like Bella was a beloved daughter in many ways.

Edward was asked if he wanted to read the vision here or with the rest of his family. Of course, he wanted to read it with his family, he was excited to introduce them to his mate. Aro also suggested that he may want to get some human food to eat now, at least now that he could eat it. Then Aro and his mate went to speak with the rest of the Cullen's, while Edward moved his belongings into the house him and Bella would share.

Aro really didn't have time to do all this, he needed to get back home, but he knew without doubt he needed to solidify these relationships as soon as he could. Once that was done, then he could go home and wait until the Cullen's, more importantly Bella, came to help them.

As he walked through the door of the Cullen home, Aro could almost cut the tension with a knife. This disturbed him now, before the vision, it would have thrilled him. But looking back over all the mistakes he had made, it pained him knowing one of the kindest souls feared him. Aro promised himself never again. He would be known as a fair leader, a leader who was respected, because he had earned it. Not because he was feared.

He informed the family that Edward and his mate would be here very soon. The family was shocked to hear about Edward having a mate, but of course no one would question Aro. They could hear a boat in the distance, they all assumed it was Edward and his mate. But once the boat docked, they could hear Bella's heartbeat, then there was a houseful of shocked vampires. It was thought by one and all that Edward's mate would be a vampire, add Aro into the mix, a human drinking vampire. They was stunned.

"Cullen family, may I introduce Isabella Swan, mate to Edward Cullen," Aro said with pride in his eyes. "Bella, you of course, already know Edward and I assume everything has been taking care of on your island?"

"Yes Aro, We got everything moved in and I out of the goodness of my heart, I gave him a apple," Bella said with a laugh.

"Wonderful dear girl, Bella this is Carlise and his mate Esme on the sofa. Alice and her mate Jasper on the loveseat. And the big guy in the corner is Emmett and the blonde woman who is glaring at you, and IT BETTER STOP RIGHT THIS MINUTE is Rosalie.

Rosalie it would behoove you to learn and respect your betters. Isabella has the full weight and support of the entire Volturi behind her. I personally would kill millions of vampires in her name if she wished it, I do hope you understand, my dear?" Aro threatened.

"Way to go Rose, piss off the big guy," Emmett hissed to his mate.

"Allow me to explain why I am here, it is a very long story. And I mean it's rather long even for vampires. A few months ago, a newborn vampire came to me, before she was turned she was a nun. As we all know, it is a unwritten rule not to touch a member of the church. But alas she was turned, I am still looking for the vampire that did it, he will die a slow and painful death, at my hands, personally.

Any way this newborn had a ability like Alice, she could see the future; but unlike Alice, she could see far into the future, years into it. She informed me that the first thing that happened when she woke up, was she had two visions.

One was beyond horrific, it was things that even your worse nightmares would be afraid of. Seeing that vision changed me on the spot, because of my greed for power, it was indirectly my own fault. I have spent centuries surrounding myself with the most powerful vampires I could find, from all corners of the globe. I brought them all to one place, one place to plot and scheme. All united together, where sick plans... Needless to say it was terrifying to see it. I have written it down, if anyone wants to read it. Just don't eat beforehand, advance warning.

The next vision gave me hope, it showed me this family, it showed me Bella. Bella will be the only being on the planet, that can stop the four who have, well, will have these plans to murder millions of humans. They will treat humans as cattle, well not as cattle, cattle are treated better.

Bella is a rather strong mental shield, even as a human her mind is a steal trap, can't get in no matter what. Every time I try, she laughs at me. The stack of "books" on the table is the entire second vision. It doesn't show me in a very good light I am afraid, but I do hope to change your impression of me over time. I need help to prevent the first vision from happening, Bella is the help I need. However Bella refuses to be changed by any venom besides Edward's," Aro carefully explained.

"Well then guess your just out of luck then Aro, aren't you," Rosalie said laughing.

"I will change Bella, whenever she wants to be changed," Edward said smiling down into Bella's face.

"You would take her human life from her? Take away her chance to have children, grow old? Who do you think you are? If you chose this your making the wrong choice," Rosalie screamed.

"Let me Baby. Sit down and shut up Bitch! Now let me tell you something about fucking choices.

Number one: My choice is just that, MINE, none this is any of your damn business.

Number two: You have no right talking about MY choices, your choices got your ass killed. Yeah that's right, I have already read the vision and I know how you was turned. Your choice's included picking a man you didn't even really know to marry, why, because he was good looking and had money; real good choice there. Why in the world would I ever listen to you, your a jealous and a horrible person.

And no you didn't deserve what happened to you, but come on, even back then, women was encouraged to have a escort, especially at night. Again you made that choice.

I am sorry you was never able to get the things in life you wanted, but most people don't.

Do you realize that your life was over, before Carlise ever bit you? The moment you made your choice, to walk home alone in the dark, your fate was sealed.

You should be happy with what you have and stop whinnying and complaining about the things you don't. I get you don't want to be a vampire, but I DO, this has no effect on you at all.

Bluntly, it's none of your damn business, it has nothing to do with you. So just shut up," Bella said.

"I second that," Aro said. "Carlise, I can not believe you have someone in your family who acts and behaves with such disrespect. Bella and Edward, it's getting late and you both will require supper and then sleep, you may want to go on back to your island. Don't bother doing any clean up, Sulpicia and I will be there soon and we will take care of it while your sleeping."

"Thanks Aro, Thank you Sulpicia, I guess we will see you in the morning then," Bella said. Then she and Edward left for the night.

"Aro what did you mean Edward needed to eat and sleep?" Carlise asked.

"Carlise that is a whole other subject. Right now I would like Rosalie to explain herself now. Please keep one thing in mind, The Volturi is very powerful and yes I need to dispose of four of them, but we will still be powerful. Everything that I have been doing is because of Bella, Bella wants Edward, therefore he is automatically included in that. I do not require any of you, you are little to no use to me, I have included you because of Edward, no other reason.

Never mind explaining yourself Rosalie, personally I can do without hearing all the sewage that falls from your mouth. You my dear, are truly a disgrace as a lady of your time, you should be ashamed.

I have more; a lot more, to explain however, this family is divided, clearly. You need to make up your minds where you plan on standing and you need to decide by morning. I do warn you, be very sure of your position," Aro commanded.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Stephanie Meyer created the Twiverse and owns all the characters**_

"Aro, Jasper and I don't need until morning, we stand with Edward and Bella fully," Alice said.

"Jasper do you agree?" Aro asked.

"Yes Aro I agree, I fully support the two of them in whatever goes on. I feel nothing but honesty from you, and pure love from the two of them," Jasper said.

"Very well, the two of you come with us. Carlise, the four of you have some thinking to do and some decisions to make. Please keep in mind, you can go on your way, if that is your wish, with no hard feelings and we will part as friends," Aro said.

As Aro led Jasper and Alice to the docks he told them to get their own boat with their belongings and to follow him to Bella's island. Once they docked, Aro told them both all about the rings, he also swore them to secrecy. He didn't want Rosalie to say she was with them, if she was in truth, only with herself. He refused to give her such a gift, if she would turn her back on half her family, she was not to be trusted. Especially with the rest of information he had to impart.

Alice and Jasper hurriedly put on their rings, Jasper noticed his throat did not burn at all anymore. He was thrilled for that if nothing else, he would fight a war from hell for this relief.

Alice was most excited, she had no human memories at all. She wanted to try food, sleep and everything all at once. Bella and Edward was just finishing up their dinner, when Alice came running through the house.

"I can eat food, I can eat food. Where do humans keep food?" Alice asked as she came to a complete stop, looking utterly confused.

"Here, have some left over chicken stir-fry," Bella said. Laughing at her new possible friend. "Save room for some fresh from the oven apple pie as well."

Alice and Jasper happily sat down, and cautiously took a bite of food. Both let out a moan of pleasure, while Bella sat there watching their first bite of food for over a century. Pleased that she could bring her new family such pleasure and joy so easily. They cleaned their plates and Alice almost licked her's cleaner, when they had their slices of pies, Jasper lost control of his ability and everyone felt how happy he was.

The four of them quickly stacked the dishes for Aro and Sulpicia and went to their bedrooms. They all laid down to go to sleep. About ten minutes later Alice yells out, "Bella I don't have any human memories, how do humans sleep?"

Which makes the entire house laugh, as Bella tells Alice she has to lay still and be quiet. Again everyone in the house laughs. Soon after that statement, everyone slowly fell to sleep.

Early the next morning, everyone woke up refreshed, hungry and ready to face the day. They all took their showers and make their way downstairs, where Sulpicia has a breakfast feast waiting on them. Alice attacks. The others just stood back and watched in awe, as she gobbled up the food, moaning in pleasure.

They slowly went to the other side of the breakfast bar, to get food for themselves. As the vampires, well, Edward and Jasper savor their food, not remembering last time they ate any type of breakfast food. Alice started complaining of a stomach ache. Bella tells her, that she can't eat that much at one time, if she does the stomach ache will get her each time.

Alice sits up with a glazed look on her face, "Oh no, how could she? How can they believe her? Can they not see she is only doing this to keep Edward from being happy? All because he never wanted her as a mate. I can not believe she is using Carlise's guilt of turning her like this. And he is letting her, falling for it hook, line, and sinker."

Aro and Sulpicia comes into the room and asks what is going on. Alice tells them that Rosalie has convinced Carlise, Esme, and of course Emmett that the Volturi has us all under a spell. They wanted to leave and get as far from us as possible. That they planned on closing all of the accounts in our names and telling us we are no longer welcome in the family.

Bella starts crying telling the others how she is sorry, she didn't mean to ruin their family. Everyone tells her its not her fault, it's Rosalie's jealousy at work. She wasn't the center of attention yesterday and she was put in her place, which had never happened before.

Aro tells them they don't need to worry about funds, the Volturi would give them each unlimited credit cards and they would make sure their ID's was always kept up to date.

Jasper is pissed, everyone can tell, because he is making them all madder. Bella smacked his arm, telling him to rein that shit in. He laughed at his new little sister. He tells Edward to transfer all the money in his and Alice's accounts into his Whitlock account. And he advised him to also transfer his into his Masen account, but not to touch the accounts that belong to the others. He then informs everyone that the family account is to be divided into seven, although Rosalie nor Emmett has ever put a nickle in it. Jasper then calls his contact Jenks, informing him that he is to no longer do any business with the Cullen's, unless he has heard otherwise from him directly.

No one wants to hurt the rest of the family, but they didn't start this. Nobody can believe how petty they are being, but they had to look out for themselves. And they was all in awe of Aro's offer.

All three of the perhaps former Cullen family, wanted to see their faces. They needed that closure, needed to see their family turn their back on them.

While this was going on, Aro called his sister and enlightened Didyme as to what was going on. She put him on hold to speak with the Goddess, moments later Didyme told him, they get no rings. If they was unwilling to help, they deserved no help. The Goddess had already removed the blessing from those rings, Aro was under orders to tell them what they had lost in detail.

The Goddess was again not pleased, having a Goddess upset at you is not a good idea. Aro was not looking forward to this.

The six of them made their way to Isle Esme, and walked in the house, they could see Rosalie sitting smugly, while the other three just looked uncomfortable.

Just watching everyone sit down, you could see where the lines were drawn. Aro stood in the center of the room and asked, "What has been decided?"

Carlise told him that he and his mate wanted nothing to do with any type of anything, that involved the Volturi. He only wanted to live in peace. Aro bowed his head and asked Esme if she agreed and she responded she did, Aro said it was their choice of course. Then he looked at Emmett and Rosalie and asked them where they stood, both informed they stood with Carlise and Esme, they could care less about the others.

"I thank you for taking the time to consider your options from all sides. You each have made the decision to allow millions to die. It is my understanding that you Carlise, have made a decision for your family? Please be certain before you speak, what is said, can not be unsaid," Aro asked and warned.

Carlise told them it was simple they was with the Cullen family or not. The Cullen family would not involve itself in policing others in any way. They all three stated not then, Jasper took pleasure in letting them know that Jenks worked for him and would no longer help them. Edward and Alice then informed them that the accounts for the three of them have been closed. The family account divided into seven and they took their part out. Then Alice informed them, that Carlise's jobs could never pay the bills, the money used for that was made by her and Edward.

Aro then stood back in the middle of the room looking down into the shocked faces of what was left of the Cullen family. "Old Friend, this was not suppose to happen. You have allowed yourself to be blinded by one persons petty jealousy, but better now than later. I was to give you four these rings, each was carefully created for you. But since you want nothing to do with the Volturi, I will be keeping them. I have been instructed to tell you what these rings were for, before you leave."

"So we can leave then? No harm will come to us for doing so?" Carlise questioned.

"Of course your free to leave, no harm will come to you. You will however, remain silent about this meeting and everything that was said here. One word of it gets out, you **ALL** will be destroyed, no matter who said what, to whom. Control your coven Carlise.

Now about the rings, they were made, because of the vision that was mostly all done in Bella's point of view and her own thoughts. These thoughts, of course, included her thoughts of her mates family. And things that would make their lives happier. Bella is rather selfless.

Once you put the ring on, you would have no more blood lust, no more burning throat, you would have not sparkled in the sun any more, you could even get a tan. Your eyes in time, would go back to their original color. You could eat human food, so no more drinking blood, you could also sleep. These are things you gave up. Now for the one thing, you ladies wanted most of all, you could have had five healthy happy children. Five children, that would grow to the age of eight-teen then live forever. Still feeling all smug and happy over there Rosalie? Not only did you stop yourself from having any children, you also made sure that Esme couldn't as well. Something else to think about, not only will you have no children to EVER love, you might want to get a job. Carlise can't support you on his salary. However, knowing that your words, made the two of them turn their backs on their "other children", I doubt either of them will want the two of you around much longer. You all lost and lost big. Hope your jealousy helps you Rosalie and it's a shame the rest of you didn't think for yourselves. Remember **one word** about this meeting all of you get destroyed and I don't care who was the one who said it. Good Day." Aro seethed.


	5. Authors Note Please Read

_**Hello everyone reading this story,**_

_** I need advice my friends, I have a couple more chapters written but I would like to know would you like to...**_

_** A ) Having a reading of the Twilight saga (without the book written in) while Bella changes.**_

_** B ) Have them read the Twilight Saga all together then Bella change (Again book NOT written in)**_

_** C ) Have it mentioned they are reading it while other things are going on, then have them all talk it over afterwards**_

_** D ) Scrap this story and come up with another one using some of the same concepts, IE the Goddess blessed rings**_

_** Please take a minute and let me know, I have ideas for all these ideas, just please keep in mind the whole family will never be involved, I detested Rosalie in the series, no matter what she will never have a happy ending in my stories. **_

_** I wasn't thrilled with the fact Carlise wasn't what I feel was a effective leader, whether he played the father role or not he was still a coven leader and didn't really act like it.**_

_** Unfortunately, their mates get drug along with them. Could Carlise be redeemed in my story, sure that's possible not anytime soon but it's still possible.**_

_** Please let me know what you think, Thanks again for taking the time to read my story and reading this :-)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Stephanie Meyer created the Twiverse and owns all the characters**_

**_Votes are in...most popular choice was C. Have it mentioned they are reading it while other things are going on, then have them all talk it over after wards_**

**_ A HUGE welcome to all new readers and a welcome back to my regular readers, I hope you enjoy :-)_**

All of us loaded back into our boats and made our way back to Bella's Dream. Once everyone had made their way back and went into the house, Aro told them he needed to finish explaining things to them, before Sulpicia and himself left. Sulpicia went into the kitchen to make lunch for her new young family, because she felt they was family already.

Everyone turned their attention to Aro.

"I have told you all of the horrifying vision and I have written the other down, you all may find it very interesting to read after I have left. What I have yet to tell you, is the amount of effort and trust, that has been placed in your hands.

After I seen the visions, I knew I had to do something. I wasn't sure what that something was however. So I spoke with my brothers and all of our wives. I am sure all all have heard of Marcus? I can see in your eyes you do. What is not a known fact, is Marcus's mate and wife is NOT dead, well not in the literal sense at any rate. She is a vampire and lives hidden in his chambers, she never leaves them.

Didyme is my "birth" sister, my actual flesh and blood. We started the rumors of her death at her request, I didn't know at the time why. She went into hiding shortly after Jane and Alec came. I never connected the dots, most likely because I didn't care to, she never liked those two, now I know why.

Didyme when she was human, she was the high priestess to the Goddess Isis, otherwise known as "The One Who Is All" or "Giver Of Life". The Goddess didn't care much about vampires, because she said they was killing her "children" she credits all human life as her own creation. She was much loved in the times of God's and Goddess's, worshiped by many. When Didyme was turned into a vampire, the Goddess was not pleased, but Didyme never turned her back on her Goddess and the Goddess never turned her back on Didyme.

She made sure that Didyme would never crave blood and never have a moment of blood lust. Didyme stayed away from all vampires, except her mate, I was told when I was ready to see the truth, to come and see her, not a moment before. When I seen that vision, I saw things so clearly, I saw how much pain and suffering I had inflected, I seen clearly the greed for power, I had. I was disappointed in myself, I was no longer the man I was raised to be. I was truly a monster.

I knew I had to fix what I have done. I know you may wonder what I did that was bad enough to bring the end of civilization as we know it. I collected. I collected powerful vampires, vampires that if I haven't collected them, would never had known each other and would never make the horrific future a possibility.

I did not want to be that person any longer. I had hope though, hope in a human girl. A girl who was the only person who could help me, stop the four vampires who want to turn humans into cattle, the four vampires who wanted to walk down the streets killing whomever they wished.

The vision let me know very clearly however, this girl, this teenager, would fall in love with a vampire and be his true mate. The two of them would share a love, so pure and good that even Marcus would comment on it. A love so strong, that a vampire could and would fight, a singer's blood lust and win. A love so strong that without the other, both curl up and want death.

But how could I talk this human girl into helping, was my next question. I thought back over the vision, and it hit me. What makes this girl happy is making her mate happy, that is the only thing she cares about in the world. So then I had to think, what would make her mate happy? Edward only wanted two things in this world, his mate and a chance to be human again.

I could lead him to his mate, but I could not make him human, however my sister, the High Priestess, could get him really close, if the Goddess would be willing to help. As you know the Goddess was willing to help, by blessing the rings you each wear. Not only do you have those, but this island can only be found by those who wear the rings. The rings can not be removed, another can not use them, they was created for each of you only. No other.

What the Goddess asked for in return, was the entire Volturi to wear the rings and to stop killing her "children" needless to say I accepted the offer. After the four who need to be killed are gone, the Volturi will never kill another human. Even if a human finds out about us, the Goddess has agreed to wipe their memory of it and let them go on their way.

Here's the sticky part, the four that need to be destroyed are Jane and Alec, Demetri and Chelsea. With Bella's mental shield she can cover the ones who will kill them, she will not have to do anything, but cover them once she has learned to use her shield. The vision even tells her how to do it, I doubt she can control it as a human. The vision also showed that Bella, would only allow herself to be turned by her mates venom, which meant I had to get everyone together.

I am pleased to see that you, Edward, have no problem turning her in reality, in the vision you fought against it tooth and nail; and still only did it because it was that or death for her. I am hoping the rings made the difference, knowing she will not have to give up the ability to have children. I know in the vision that bothered you greatly," Aro finished up.

"The rings was what made me not mind turning her, she will still have all the human things, I would want her to have. And you indirectly, through your sister and Isis gave us that. If she wanted I would change her right now, no questions asked," Edward said smiling down into Bella's eyes.

"I am glad you are so comfortable doing that now my young friend. Bella's transformation will only take 12 hours, because of the ring and she will feel no pain at all, thought I would let you know that. I can not stress enough, please do not say a word to anyone until this is completed. Not only is my life and my mates life in your hands, but so is my brothers and their mates lives.

A few more things before I leave, Isabella, I have new papers for you, under the name Isabella Volturi, age 18, just in case you decide you want to do anything, that requires you to be a legal adult to do. Also I have another stack of papers, under the name Isabella Masen along with papers for Edward, under Edward Masen age 18 on both. I have papers for Jasper and Alice as well under the name Whitlock ages 20 and 18.

I honestly didn't expect Carlise to act how he did, however I was prepared just in case, the papers for the others I will destroy. I did expect something out of Rosalie, I never thought she would have the power to tear this family apart. That was quite the shock. In the vision Carlise stood with you Edward, you need to know that.

Bella, this is one of those horrible black cards you hate, you have two, one under each name. I needed to make sure, no matter what you and Edward, was provided for. Edward, as you can see, I have one for you as well. It was a just in case the whole family took off or the two of you wanted to be alone. I will be calling you once a month, to check on your human and shield progress and you have my email address if any questions should arise. I advise not having children until, those four are dead, you will want to spend time with them. In order to have children, you both have to think about wanting a child during...well you know. I am not going to have that talk with any of you. The birth will be just how it is for humans, not how it is in the vision.

Now, I guess you four need to get to know each other. Alice, Bella does NOT like dressing up, she does NOT like make up, she also HATES shopping, do NOT guilt her into it. Find other things that she likes, that the two of you can do together. Maybe read books in the sun or other things. There Bella I told her, you will be safe now," Aro said laughing.

Bella your parents think you are here for a minimum of one year, we have told them no outside visitors are allowed on school grounds. So if you decide you want to see them, you will have to go to them. I however personally do not advise it, you read the vision already. I doubt you want anything like that to really happen. If it were me, I would cut my ties and be happy with my mate, but that's me. Remember your death can be faked very easily in a foreign country.

OK, my young friends it is time for Sulpicia and myself to depart. Bella you have the phone number to my direct line, use it if you need it, I will be in touch. Good Bye my friends," Aro said as he walked out the door. Sulpicia gave all of them hugs and told Bella she would call her as well, not to worry she would always have her as a mother.

Then there was four.

* * *

**Reviews make my heart happy and my fingers type so much faster...LOL**

_**And just because I love you all, I have updated My Mate, My Love today as well **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Stephanie Meyer created the Twiverse and owns all the characters**_

"Umm, so what do we do now," Alice asked.

"Well, I think the first thing we need to do, is the three of you need regular everyday clothes for hot weather. Plus a few beginners cookbooks and you need to go to the store and pick up any foods that you remember that you liked or want to try. Maybe a outdoor grill as well. Since it's so late in the day, after that we will need to make supper, clean up, and then crash. We can start reading the vision together in the morning.

You have to remember your vampires still, but you have human needs now. No more do you have twenty-four hours a day, to get everything done. You gotta sleep, eat, go potty all that good stuff now. We will also want to get you three some sun screen, Aro said you could tan now, so you might also be able to get a sun burn now. Although I am not sure it will actually cause you pain like it does humans.

I guess we are learning as we go. So we will also want to pick up a huge umbrella, in case we decide to read on the beach. It will help block the sun rays, so we don't get crunchy. Welcome to how to be human 101 class," Bella said laughing.

"I never knew how much thought and effort it took being human," Edward said.

"You have no idea," Bella replied, "Now let's get going, so we can get back at a decent time."

They all piled into Bella's boat, it wasn't done up for speed, rather it was made to have space. Alice was warned she didn't need a thousand different outfits. She was just excited to buy outfits she could have never worn before. So that caused worry and fear with the others, Alice being excited buying things she had never bought before.

Bella decided two hours was more than enough time to shop for clothes, they was on a deserted island for heavens' sake. They was to have their purchases on the boat in that amount of time. Bella still needed to help them shop for the types of food they wanted to eat.

Bella took Edward into several different shops and got him all outfitted; not only in clothes that the weather demanded, but in clothes that someone his age would be wearing. He was a teenager, granted a forever teenager, but a teenager nevertheless. He needed to loosen up some and he would if Bella had her way about it.

Once they was finished, they waited for Alice and Jasper to show back up. Bella and Edward had already gotten everything else on Bella's mental list, things humans need, and things that might come in handy. As the time deadline approached, Alice and Jasper showed up, surprisingly they only had a few bags, well a few when you considered Alice went shopping. Alice took what Bella had told her to heart. It was a very nice change.

Shopping for groceries was hilarious to Bella, she couldn't stop laughing. Her vampires thought they should pick foods by smell. Which resulted them sniffing everything. They just didn't seem to understand that food smells differently, when cooked and mixed with herbs and spices. At the check out, the vampires saw candy and it was on. They had to toss numerous candy bars of all types in the buggy. Their reasoning, they had never tasted them before. Bella thought to herself, this must be what shopping with small children must feel like.

They had to rent a small cart, to carry all their groceries back to the boat. If they had carried them, it would have raise a few eyebrows. It was a lot of food, but they was so excited to eat human food again, Bella just didn't have the heart to tell them no.

As they approached the boat, they noticed the Cullen's standing there waiting on them. Nothing good could come of this, they all thought as one. They walked passed the Cullen's to the boat and started unloading the food and storing it for the journey. No one wanted to lead them back to the island, what the vampires didn't know, and Bella did, was once you was within five miles of the island you poofed, or at least that's how it appeared to others. There was no proof you had even been there, the Goddess had set the island up as a safe place.

Bella the placed her hand on the necklace she wore, one she was given to use in case she needed protection, now she understood why it was given to her. She rubbed her thumb over the center stone three times as she was told to do and touched the boat as well as held Edward's hand. She looked at Alice and decided she should tell Alice to grab Jasper's hand and Edward's as well. Once Alice saw the decision, she immediately grabbed their hands. She didn't know why, but she could tell that it was a forced vision from Bella's decision, that was enough for her to take action.

The four of them stood on the boat waiting, waiting to see what Cullen's wanted to say so badly, that they had tracked them down.

"Son, we were wrong. We want to stand with you, by your sides through whatever comes," Carlise started. He should have taken the time to remember Edward was reading everyone's thoughts, no one ever thought about that because it was something that just was.

"No Carlise, your not. You are only attempting to do this, because Rosalie and Esme want children through any method. The four of you want the gifts we have been given, gifts we have been given, do to the fact we was willing to help, when our help was asked for.

Look at the four of you, standing there covered from head to toe, under an umbrella to keep the sun from you. The only thing you want is the freedoms we have been blessed with. We can now walk in the sun and we can be free to make our own choices as to where we want to live now.

I know how badly both Rosalie and Esme want children, they had that chance and they tossed it away. And for what purpose? Rosalie's jealousy, she was always mad because I never wanted to mate with her. She was so used to people falling at her feet, when I didn't her ego took a blow. But she took comfort in the fact, I was never interested in another woman. She was glad I was alone, for that way I was as unhappy as she was.

Esme was made to be a mother and she could have had it. But Rosalie played that lovely guilt card. She played all of you like a champ. Esme, she took your ability to have children from you yet again. It's Rosalie's fault you will never have children now.

And my father, my creator, you threw not only me aside, but the rest of us as well. You picked Rosalie, so enjoy the "child" you have, while we will enjoy our actual children. You made this choice, all of you made it. Now you have to live with it," Edward stated emotionless.

"We was NOT given all the facts! If we would have been, I would have chosen differently! It's not fair," Rosalie screamed.

"You were asked to help, help prevent a horrify future, you were asked to welcome me in, as Edward's mate. To both of these you said no. Those were the things you was asked to do. Things that any decent person would be willing to do. You only want the reward for these things, when you have done nothing to deserve them. You looked down on me, because I was willing to be turned, to spend my existence with my mate. When you would not have been so willing.

You truly are pathetic, I feel sorry for you. You can only find happiness in making others feel badly. You should be pleased, your actions have costed Esme children, costed Carlise his first "child", and have costed Emmett children and part of his family. Congratulations, they are now as unhappy as you are and how you will always be.

It's a shame really, in the vision Carlise was more of a leader, he had the backbone to stand up for Edward. If he would have been more of one, in this case all of this would have been avoided. I have read the entire vision, and I will miss the relationships we all would have had. Esme and Carlise would have become my second parents, Emmett a beloved big brother, you however Rosalie never cared for me, always wishing for my death. I was willing to overlook all of that, I was willing to embrace you as a sister. But now, I am not sad to see you go, you deserve nothing," Bella said.

With that Rosalie jumped to attack Bella, but Bella already had the protection necklace active. Rosalie hit a force field, which threw her back and sent a shock through her body, as if she had touched a electric fence. Everyone watched as her body laid twitching some with concern, others with shock, and one with a smile, laughing.

"Aro told you I had the protection of the entire Volturi behind me. I am certain if I call him and let him know what you had attempted to do, the entire coven would be destroyed, try thinking about more than yourself Rosalie. You made you bed, now enjoy laying in it. You was asked to save millions of lives, lives of children and you turned your back. All of you did. Carlise, I suggest you take Aro's warning very seriously, control your coven or it might be controlled for you," Bella warned.

"You all have made your choices, maybe in time, you will earn favor and be able to have what we do now, maybe not. Aro has not mentioned it to us. Do know however, a new era for vampires is coming soon, very soon. That vision disturbed Aro greatly, he will change things for the better with time.

If I were you, I would want to make sure I was on the correct side, when next I was approached. We now bid you good day, we have much to do and with the need of sleep and actual food, I have been told we do not have twenty four hours a day to get things done," Edward commented.

They started the boat and took their leave, while leaving the family that had turned their backs on them, standing on the docks looking lost and deep in thought. Each hoped in their own way, that they would in time, be a big happy family again; but no one was actually counting on it. There was a lot of hurt feelings and a sense of abandonment felt from them. Pain from wounds that may not ever heal. But they did have each other and a exciting future ahead, one that they wanted with all their beings.

As soon as they docked, everything was carried inside and put away; since Bella at this point, was the only one who knew how to cook ,she asked what did they want for supper. After about a 30 minute argument, it was decided on fried chicken, who knew it took so long to figure that out, Bella just shook her head at them. She showed them how to prepare it and to know when it was done, they needed to know how to cook, if for no other reason then they needed to survive during her change.

When supper was finished and everyone was ready for bed, Alice was reminded how to sleep, everyone retired for the night knowing the next day would start the reading of the alternate vision, the vision that gave Aro hope. They was excited to see what would have happened, but a little fearful at the same time. Because whatever happened in that vision, it was enough to bring the Volturi to them and have Aro "acting like an ass", his words not theirs.


End file.
